Nightmares of the Past
by alternativeanimal
Summary: When an old friend of Eli Shane makes her unexpected appearance, eighteen year old Eli starts to feel very depressed. Trixie, Kord and Pronto become worried, but when his friend tells him about her home cavern, he feels it's the right thing to help. But they realize that there is more to this cavern's state then what they have been told. Rated T just in case.


Chapter 1: A Sad Reunion

It was nighttime in Slugterra and the slugs of every cavern were resting peacefully. Even the Shane Gang and their seventeen year old leader, Eli Shane, were comfortable in their beds. But little did they know that they were in for a surprise. There was a knock at their door.

"I got it," Trixie yelled through the house.

She got out of bed, grabbed her blaster and went to the front room. She flicked on the lights.

"Who the heck is awake at this hour?" she mumbled to herself.

She opened the front door, but to her surprise, no one was there. Then she heard a chirp from below her. She looked down to see a slug at her feet. Trixie picked it up and studied it carefully. The color combination was unusual. It was a black slug with a blue diamond on its head and beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Oh hi there little guy. What are you doing up at this late hour?" Trixie asked the little slug.

The slug started jumping with sadness and urgency in its eyes. It pointed to outside. Then Trixie realized the slug wanted to show her something. She looked out onto the darkened road in front of her home then back at the slug.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked.

The slug jumped from her hands and headed towards the road. Trixie grabbed a flashlight and followed it. They stopped at the crossing. Trixie glanced at the slug. It pointed to the patch of low bushes on the other side. She started walking to the bushes, but in the range of the light, she what the slug wanted her to see; its slinger collapsed on the ground with her slugs at her feet. Trixie dropped the flashlight as a reaction.

"Oh no, I have to get Eli!" she exclaimed and ran back to her house.

* * *

Eli Shane was awakened by whoever was knocking at the front door. He sat up still half asleep. He stretched and yawned and stood up completely. He was about to go see who it was when her heard Trixie yell, saying that she got it. But now, Eli was awake and alert. So were Burpy and the rest of his slugs. Then his stomach started growling. _Well, a midnight snack won't hurt,_ he thought, satisfied with the plan.

"It's nothing guys go back to sleep," he told his slugs.

He pulled on his shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. He poked through the pantry and found a box of chocolate chip cookies. He smiled, put the box on the counter, and went to the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and poured himself a glass. The he noticed that the front door was open. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and sighed. Then he realized Trixie wasn't present.

"Trix?" he called, slowly creeping towards the door.

Then all of the sudden, Trixie came running in.

"Eli, good, you're awake," she panted.

"What the heck is going on?" he questioned.

"You have to see this!" she said pointing outside. Her leaf green eyes were full of urgency.

Eli saw it and nodded, gesturing her to lead the way. They both ran outside to where the fallen slinger lied. Her slugs were at their feet worrying for her health.

"It's okay, little guys. She will be okay," he said turning to Trixie, "We need to get her inside. Go wake up Kord."

Trixie nodded and went back to the house. Eli knelt beside the fallen slinger and turned her onto her back. In bright ray of the flashlight, he was able to recognize her face. His sky blue eyes widened in shock, put her down gently and slowly stepped back.

"No, this can't be!"

* * *

After Kord brought in the fallen slinger and laid her on the couch, everyone wondered who it was that gave her such a beating. She had cuts and bruises on her face and arms in addition to the tears in her jacket and pants. Her slugs were gathered on the coffee table. They all felt sorry for them. Then Kord noticed something about two of them.

"Is that a Shadowsaphirian and a White Infernus?"

Trixie glared at him.

"Did you just say Shadowsaphirian _and _White Infernus?" she asked him.

"Yeah. These guys are rarer than Doc and Burpy, even though one of them is like Burpy but just a different color . . ."

"Kord!" Trixie said to the trailed off cave troll.

"Oh what? Sorry. This girl's got a powerful team with these two on it. I mean, she can even beat almost anyone," Kord stated matter-of-factly.

Then the cave troll noticed something wrong with Eli. Leaning on the kitchen counter, he just stared at the girl silently.

"Bro, you okay? You've been awfully quiet," he said.

"This can't be . . ." the Shane whispered.

"You know who she is?" Pronto questioned, making Eli jump.

"Of course I know her!" Eli snapped defensively. Trixie and Kord looked at him worried.

"Okay, okay," Pronto said raising his arms as if telling the Shane to calm down.

"Sorry, Pronto, and yes I do know her," Eli apologized.

Eli looked at his friends and sighed.

"Do you remember about what I told about the surface?" he asked.

They nodded in return.

"Why?" said Trixie.

"Because, she was my best friend back up on there."

His friends gasped.

"Her name is Amber. But . . . I thought she was _killed_ in the accident."

"You thought she was dead?" Pronto asked.

Eli nodded and continued, "I was twelve, she was eleven. We were hanging out at her house, talking about what we wanted to be when we were older. For me, I already knew I was going to fight for Slugterra, but of course, that was when I still had my father with me. But, I could not tell her about it. So, I said I wanted to become a detective instead. Then her mother, a very sweet lady, called her inside for dinner. But after, I blacked out somehow. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. When I awoke, I saw my dad sitting in a chair beside me. I asked what happened and I got the straight truth that my friend had died in an explosion courtesy of a faulty stove."

"Whoa, bro, it must have been hard for you," Kord said sadly.

"She was like a sister to me," Eli finished.

"Then shouldn't you be happy? You finally get to see your friend again," Trixie said, trying to reassure him.

"I am, but the thing is, that next week . . ."

". . . Was when you lost your father," Pronto sighed.

Eli remained silent.

"Wow, talk about a 2-hit combo," Kord said.

"First it was my friend, and then it was my dad? Nothing could have been worse, nothing," Eli said turning his back to his friends, trying to hide his tears. His arms were firm on the counter.

His friends never saw him like this. He would be depressed at some moments, but he had never broken down on the topic that is father was gone. They really thought he had let it go. Well, some wounds are deeper than they appear, aren't they?

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one for ya. Sorry for starting it out so sadly, but I wanted to tell how Eli knows Amber. ****I will give more of description of her later. So this makes three stories that I have to keep writing for. But don't worry, I'm not complaining. I will be writing more. As much as I can as a matter a fact. **

**_REMINDER: If I write more to one of my stories than the others, it does NOT mean I am finished (of course you'd know that already because they won't have the term 'complete' in the details and summaries.)_**

**I do not own Slugterra. I only own Amber, the Shadowsaphiran and White Infernus slugs.**

_***Note: **_**_(The name is pretty self-explanatory, but . . .) _**_**The White Infernus**_**_looks exactly like Burpy, but just white instead of orange.* _**

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**


End file.
